


The Blame Game

by along_those_lines



Series: Kissing Prompts - Plance [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, F/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Seriously I am incapable of writing anything completely serious, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/along_those_lines/pseuds/along_those_lines
Summary: Hunk is tired of Lover's spats.





	The Blame Game

**Author's Note:**

> Kissing Prompt #5: Angry Kiss

“Oh no you don’t! It is most definitely _not_ my fault!” Pidge yelled at Lance as the two of them walked into the lounge. 

“Well, it isn’t my fault. You have to admit that you forgot!” Lance yelled back, before sitting on the couch a little ways down from Hunk, “Back me up, Hunk!” 

Hunk definitely did not appreciate getting interrupted from his lovely meal and pulled into the lover’s spat, but before he could even ask what the heck they were fighting about this time, Lance spoke again, effectively cutting him off. 

“And you never change the hay either!” he threw an indignant look at Pidge. 

Pidge rolled her eyes, “Oh please, as if you change it every day. And it wasn’t my day! You know that. We made the chart for a reason, Lance.” She spit his name out at the end, obviously agitated. 

Hunk rolled his eyes, picking up the gist of the argument. Pidge and Lance had been an item for just over six months, and Hunk had never seen the two more happy than when they were together. They were almost sickeningly sweet, and being in a relationship had certainly mellowed out the more extreme aspects of their personalities. 

But when two people are as fundamentally different as Pidge and Lance, it is inevitable that there will be disagreements. One time about a month into their relationship, they had an argument that lasted for almost three days about the correct method of tying shoes. No one even had shoes with laces. It was just the principle of the thing. It had only been solved when Matt and Shiro teamed up to show them that fundamentally, the two ways were the exact same and that they were both right. 

Another time, their argument had been about the correct way to pronounce pecan. Lance was convinced that it was _pee_ -can, while Pidge thought it should be puh- _con_. For a good four hours or so, their argument consisted of yelling “ _PEE_ -CAN” “PUH- _CON_ ” back and forth between them at various pitches and intonations. Hunk had tried to show them an actual English dictionary and prove that both ways were correct, but they weren’t interested in that solution this time around. Only when Keith had sided with Lance did the argument finally end, and Pidge didn’t speak with Keith for over a week. Keith was just glad it was over. 

“Just admit that it was your turn and you forgot!” Lance yelled again, bringing Hunk back to the present. If he was right about what this argument was about, then he hoped he could nip it in the bud and save all of them some time. 

Pidge mouth gaped open before she yelled back at him, rounding the couch in order to not be so far away, “It was _not_ my turn, _Lance_! I did it last time. _You_ forgot!” 

“No, I _didn’t_!” 

“Yes, you _did_!” 

“I would _never_ forget our poor daughter like that. I can’t believe you would insinuate that, Pidge!” 

“Well, what else am I supposed to think when Kaltenecker was so miserably full when I checked on her today?” 

“When _you_ checked on her?! I was the one who found her that way!” 

“Guys?” Hunk tried to speak up, but was easily spoken over by the couple shouting almost simultaneously. 

“No, you didn’t. I was definitely in there before you.” 

“Then why didn’t you milk her then!?” 

“I was _going_ to! But we had to run out on the mission! Don’t try to pin this on me!” 

Hunk tried again, this time in enough of a shout to catch their attention, “Guys!” 

Pidge and Lance jumped as if they had forgotten he was in the room. Hunk gave each of them a pointed glare for interrupting his quality culinary time, before setting them both straight. 

“ _I_ was the last one to milk Kaltenecker.” He said in a measured voice. 

Both Lance and Pidge opened their mouths to refute him, but Hunk cut them off before either of them could say anything, “Nah-ah-ah. It’s true. Lance missed his turn to milk her three days ago, so I did it the day after that. Then Pidge missed her turn yesterday. It’s both of your fault." 

Lance and Pidge pointedly stared at each other, still looking mad, instead of ashamed like Hunk had expected, but then again maybe he had expected too much. 

Suddenly, Pidge stalked up to Lance, pulled him up by the collar, and slammed her mouth onto his. Hunk’s jaw dropped. It wasn’t that he hadn’t seen them kiss before, but Pidge’s reaction was so different that what Hunk had expected from the situation at hand that he couldn’t help the surprise that covered his face. 

Pidge pulled away quickly, and it was obvious that while Lance was still upset at her, he wouldn’t have minded if the kiss had lasted a little longer. 

“You have 10 minutes to be in my room, got it?” Pidge dictated. Lance nodded mutely. 

Pidge let go of him in disgust, before stalking out of the room. Hunk had the sense that if she had been able to slam the door behind her she would have. 

After she had gone, Hunk turned his flabbergasted expression onto Lance. As he stared openly in surprise at Lance, he noticed that the Cuban boy also looked stunned, albeit a cross between stunned and enraged as he continued to watch the door where Pidge had disappeared. Hunk also noted a slight flush at the base of his neck. 

They sat in silence for a couple minutes before Lance took a deep breath, “I have to go.” He said slowly to Hunk, still not taking his eyes from the door. “Thanks for milking Kaltenecker for us.” 

“No problem.” Hunk answered back. 

Lance then slowly got up from the couch, and followed in the direction that Pidge had gone. 

That was the day that Hunk realized there might be more to the pair’s arguments than he had originally realized.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: 
> 
> Hunk: Hey Keith, are Lance and Pidge… 
> 
> Keith: Yep. 
> 
> Hunk: No. I mean do you think they’re… 
> 
> Keith: Yep. 
> 
> Hunk: … Should we tell Shi… 
> 
> Keith: NOOooo!!!


End file.
